


Spinning Around...

by LadyMorgaine76



Series: When a Taanabian and an Alderaanian cross paths [11]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Kettch the stuffed Ewok makes an appearance..., M/M, Squeaky chairs prompt, Tumblr Prompt, Tycho trying to get some work done, Wes being annoying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-15
Updated: 2017-03-15
Packaged: 2018-10-05 09:20:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10303337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyMorgaine76/pseuds/LadyMorgaine76
Summary: Wes' plan to get Tycho out of the office, involves an old squeaky chair and just being annoying...





	

“Wes!” Tycho practically yelled at his husband. “Stop doing that! The noise is starting to get on my nerves…”

 

With a mischievous grin, the Taanabian made the chair in front of Tycho’s desk spin once more, which caused it to squeak loudly.

 

“If you hate this thing, why do you keep it anyway?”

“Because it’s uncomfortable!”

“Oh! ” Wes said, with a mock on his voice. “That makes no sense…” He looked at his husband tilting his head and smiling, as he made the chair spin yet again.

“When people feel uncomfortable they tend to do two things. One, is leaving early. The other one is not being so prone to lying.”

“You learned that from Wedge!” Wes smirked. “ Can we go now?”

“I’m almost done with these evaluations! If you be a bit more patient, I would appreciate it!”

“You said the same thing an hour ago…”

“For kriff’s sake, Wes! Stop acting like a kid. Besides we only have to pick up the kids in another two hours. And you don’t hear Derrit or Garon complain, do you?” The Alderaanian pointed at their year old sons,  quietly playing with Nerfy and Kettch.

“They're still babies. They get distracted easily…” Wes reminded him. “All they need is those two stuffed dolls to be satisfied! I, however, have other needs… And none of them involve stuffed creatures!”

“Thinking with your stomach again, love?”

“Not quite…” He winked at his husband. “That’s why I need you to finish that really quick! So we have some ‘us’ time, before we pick up the rest of them...”

 

Tycho stood very still, staring at Wes.

 

“You could have told me that from the beginning…” He grinned widely. “I can file these tomorrow!”

“Well, well… Colonel Celchu!” Wes shook his head. “Neglecting your duties for…” He leaned closer and lowered his voice, looking sideways at their sons. “…Sex!”

 

Tycho got up and started pulling Wes out of his chair.

 

“I’m not neglecting them… I’m just choosing to finish it tomorrow! C.O. privileges, my dear!”

“Come on kids!” Wes called to both boys, who started getting up l, waving their arms, demanding to be picked up.

Wes took boys, while Tycho carried the dolls.

“You, little men, are getting heavy…” Wes complained.

“Or maybe you’re just getting old!” The Alderaanian taunted him.

“Thirty-six ain’t old!”

Tycho circled Wes’ waist with his free arm, chuckling as he kissed him on the cheek.

“Let’s go then. You have a promise to uphold!”

“Ok! I can hold you up if you like it!”

“Wes!”


End file.
